


"Or...In My Bungalow?"

by orphan_account



Series: Star Wars Movie AUs [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, Bickering, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Smut Daydreaming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Jakku was the Park Operations Manager of Jurassic Galaxy, a theme park resting on a collection of islands in the area of Costa Rica. She is asked by her boss, Mr. Kenobi, to consult with Ben Solo about Paddock 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Or...In My Bungalow?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of both the new Star Wars movie and the new Jurassic movie, so I decided to have the Star Wars characters in the Jurassic World universe. I might continue with this, I might not, it just depends on how much more people want to see from this verse.
> 
> *Note: I didn't make her Rey Skywalker because it would imply incest, and as much as we all know that she is Luke's daughter, I decided to not go the incest route (but I will happily write for it any day, these two are too good together for me to not.*
> 
> **Second Note: Yes, the dialogue is entirely verbatim from the movie, and the actions are almost exactly verbatim as well. But each thought they have is something I came up with. If I continue this as a series, it'll deviate from the movie, but for now, this is how it is.**

Rey Jakku was the Park Operations Manager of Jurassic Galaxy, a theme park resting on a collection of islands in the area of Costa Rica. The main theme park—the one that was open to the public 24/7—was where she mostly worked, and the one place that guests could travel (mostly) freely. But her two best friends from university, Finn and Poe Dameron, were coming to visit her for the weekend.

Which just so happened to be the busiest weekend of the entire year, considering that it was Christmas Day and she was working.

“There’s an American Navy man here, working for one of the companies that’s running research here—Ben Solo.” Obi-Wan Kenobi, her boss, said, and Rey let out a quiet sigh.

“I know who he is.” She replied, knowing exactly who Mr. Kenobi wanted her to bring in. Still, she didn’t want to be anywhere in the same place as the aforementioned man.

“His own animals try to escape often; they’re smart. But he is smarter.”

“He only thinks he’s smarter.” Rey said, muttering those words to herself, but Mr. Kenobi gave her a look that clearly said  _ be nice _ .

“I want you to bring him in.” Mr. Kenobi said, his tone soft but demanding for an older man. “Have him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something wrong with it that we can’t.”

And that was the only reason she was driving her pristine white car into the middle of the jungle where the man, Ben Solo, lived.

She stepped out of the now turned off car and checked her hair in the mirror, making sure that it was perfect before walking on steady feet in stiletto heels towards Ben, who was working on his motorcycle. She smoothed down the fabric her grey skirt and kept her hands at her sides as she wandered closer towards him.

“What do they want now?” Ben said, looking over at her for a moment with eyes narrowed in suspicion before looking back down at what he was doing.

“Mister Solo, I need you to come take a look at something.” Rey said, her voice polite but firm as she stood a few yards away from him. Her hazel eyes gleamed slightly as he glanced up at her once again, and she bit her lip when their eyes locked together.

“Why are you calling me ‘Mister Solo’?” Ben asked, keeping the eye contact for a moment before turning back to his motorcycle with the wrench he had in his hand.

“Ben.” Rey said, fixing her mistake and shifting uncomfortably at using his first name. As the radio beside Ben made a loud noise, presumably an announcer shouting excitedly about whatever game he was listening to, she frowned slightly. “If you’re not too busy.”

“Oh, I’m pretty busy.” Ben replied, his actions disobeying his words as he picked up a glass Coca-Cola bottle and drank from it slowly.

“We have an attraction—” Rey started, her eyes following Ben’s movements as he stood up and interrupted her.

“That’s not what you said the last time I saw you.” Ben said, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes that Rey refused to acknowledge as he wandered closer to her.

“I’m talking about the dinosaurs, Mister Solo—”

“ _ Ben _ .” The raptor trainer interrupted her once again, moving closer towards her, and Rey’s hands shot up to swat away at a fly that was hitting her freckled face.

“A new species we made.” Rey continued, her face scrunching up as she continued to swat at the annoying fly, and Ben instantly reached out and grabbed it from the air. The buzzing from the now dead insect suddenly stopped, and Rey stood up straighter and took a deep breath to compose herself, trying to ignore the fact that his hand was right next to her face. She tilted her head the other way and forced a close mouthed smile up at the extremely tall man as his hand flopped down to his side.

“You just went and  _ made _ a new dinosaur?” Ben asked, his tone betraying his incredulous thoughts as he wandered over to a bucket and tossed the fly away. He picked up a rag and wiped his hand before turning back to look at his boss with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s kinda what we do here.” Rey said, her head nodding when she finished her sentence. The hazel eyed woman ignored his movements towards her as she kept on with her words. “The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks, and Mr. Kenobi wanted me to...consult with you.” She hated saying those words, knowing that it was only giving Ben an opening for a dirty joke. As she expected, a smirk appeared on his handsome features.

And at that thought, she had to inwardly slap herself.

“You wanna consult out here?” Ben said, holding another silver tool in his hands as he stopped right in front of her. “Or...in my bungalow?”

Rey bit her lip to keep herself from gasping quietly at the way his voice dipped down seductively, and she just took a short moment to think of what he was saying. She could just imagine his brown eyes turning black from his desire—towards  _ her _ , of all people—as he pushed her against a wall, the way Ben’s calloused hands lifted her up so they were the same height. And oh God, his height. He was so much taller than her, he could absolutely  _ dominate _ her in bed if he so wished to do so, and Rey could just imagine what it would be like to feel his body pressed down on top of hers, skin to skin contact instead of the eye-fucking they managed to squeeze in between moment of bickering that only fueled the want in her more. And she could feel herself starting to get wet at the mere thought of him pushing inside of her, the height of himself giving obvious desire to what he could be hiding in those tight pants of his, and Rey just wanted to have him right then and right now but—

“That’s not funny.” Rey said, the slight waver in her voice just barely noticeable to the both of them as she shook her head. Closing her eyes in defeat, he let out a quiet laugh at her expression.

“Little funny.” Ben said, turning and skipping the six steps up to his bungalow two by two until he was at the top. Rey followed after him slowly, her high heels clacking on the wooden steps as she forced herself to look up at the back of his head and not the way his ass moved in those tight jeans.

“We’d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities.” Rey continued with what she was speaking about before, standing just in front of the stairs and looking at Ben’s movements to try and figure out what exactly he was doing.

“Why me?” Ben asked, his voice loud as he rounded the corner of his bungalow and fiddled with a bunch of items.

“I guess that Mr. Kenobi thinks that since you’re able to control the raptors…” Rey said, shrugging one shoulder as Ben came back around the corner and stopped in front of the Park Operations Manager on his deck. She tilted her head up enough that her head ached when she finally made eye contact with him, cursing the fact that he was so much taller compared to her (and yes, she was wearing high heels!).

“See, it’s always about control with you.” Ben said, tilting his head the opposite way of Rey’s and looking into her eyes as he spoke. “I don’t control the raptors, it’s a  _ relationship _ . It’s based off of mutual respect.” He paused for a moment, fiddling around with the tool in his hands before finishing his sentence. “That’s why you and I never had a second date.”

Rey’s temper suddenly flared up inside of her, but her heart also ached as her eyes followed his movement down the stairs. She had wanted to go on that date with the former Navy SEAL so badly, but her anxiety about how it would have gone forced her to create a list of what they would do, and it had ended badly enough that there wasn’t even a kiss goodnight—a fact Rey almost hated herself for never getting.

“Excuse me, I never wanted a second date.” She said, snapping back at him in a defensive tone to hopefully overrule the debate about the pros and cons of what had happened that her brain and heart were having inside of her.

“Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?” Ben asked, and Rey suddenly found herself in a losing battle as he sat back down beside his bike to continue fixing it up.

“I’m an organised person.” Rey said, choosing not to tell the raptor trainer about her anxiety from the thought of going out with such a handsome man.

“What kind of diet doesn’t allow tequila?” Ben said, looking back up at her still on the wooden deck, and Rey made a face at those words.

“All of them, actually.” Rey said, quickly asking her own question to get back on the offensive side. “And what kind of a man shows up to a date in  _ board shorts _ ?”

“It’s Central America, it’s hot!” Ben said, not looking at her as he finished fixing up his motorcycle.

“Okay, can we just focus on the asset please?” Rey said, crossing her arms as she tried to get the conversation back on track. The sooner they did that, the sooner they could inspect the paddock and the sooner she could leave him behind for the air conditioning of her company complimentary penthouse suite.

“The asset?” Ben said, standing up as he tucked his clicker back into his back left pocket, and he moved to stand at the bottom of the small staircase leading up to his deck. “Look, I get it—you’re in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions—and it’s probably easier to pretend that these animals are numbers on a spreadsheet.” He started his lecture, using an already dirty rag to try and make the mess on his hands less of one. “But they’re not. They’re  _ alive _ .”

“I’m fully aware that they’re alive.” Rey said, thinking for a moment that he believed she was stupid, but she kept quiet to let him continue with his little rant.

“You might’ve made them in a test tube, but they don’t know that.” Ben raised an eyebrow up at Rey as he spoke, and she raised her own eyebrows to try and see if he was getting anywhere close to a point in his long speech. “They’re thinking, ‘I gotta eat’, ‘I gotta hunt’, ‘I gotta’...” Ben stopped talking then, curling one hand into a fist and making a crude gesture that had Rey rolling her eyes (but still smiling at the thoughtfulness of him deciding not to say the word they were both thinking). “You can relate to at least...one, of those things, right?”

Rey didn’t dignify his question with an answer, already knowing that she would like to take his gesture and turn it into something that could happen between them. But with a deadline over her head about the paddock being inspected, she didn’t say a word as she slowly walked down the wooden steps towards him. Stopping on the last one and realising that she was just shorter than eye level with Ben, she leaned in closer and forcefully sniffed so that he could hear it.

“I’ll be in the car.” Rey started, locking eyes with Ben as a mischievous smirk played on her red stained lips. “You might want to change your shirt—they’re very sensitive...to  _ smell _ .” She finished, her comeback ringing in the air between them with a slight tone of finality as she stepped off of the stair beside him and walked off to her car.

Sliding into the driver’s seat, Rey’s hazel eyes locked on Ben as he pulled his tan shirt off outside, and she had to keep her gasp quiet when she saw how muscular his back was. She could just imagine her laying underneath him, his length moving in and out of her as she clawed with long nails down that freckle splotted back he had unknowingly revealed to her. But her eyes widened when she noticed that he was looking at her, and he winked once before disappearing into his bungalow.

“I should’ve taken up that offer.” Rey whispered to herself, tightening the space between her pale thighs as she felt her panties get even wetter at the idea of actually being with them. But when Ben stepped back outside in a blue button up shirt and a brown vest, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

Rey already knew that it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it! Please share this with your friends if you think they'll like it, and please tell me how I did!


End file.
